videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Z
Dark Fist Donovan Zambrano '''(better known as '''Don Z) is the boss character of the Battle Rhythm series. Inspirations Role wise, Don Z serves as the Sagat of the game, being the Noble Demon archetype and therefore he's the Darker and Edgier counterpart of Carlos (it makes sense, considering Carlos is like Ryu). Bios * Battle Rhythm: ''"Donovan Zambrano, better known as Don Z, was one of the first representatives of Reggaeton in the mainstream era, until he was fired of the discographic company Candela Boricua due to a fight with its president. He later ended up unemployed and without money, until a suspicious figure offered him the chance to return to his glory with the following conditions: Kidnap Sayaka Yamanaka for brainwashing purposes and then kill Murdock and Shantel Jameson in cold blood or die in the failure. However, he hides a secret ten years ago that will jeooardize said figure's plans."'' Gameplay Don Z's fighting style is Reggaeton Callejero, which combines Street Brawl with Reggaeton. Part of the Reggaeton's motif is that he used to be a singer of that genre, not to mention the neckwear with an eye. Powers and Abilities Don Z is the unleashed when comes to striked any characters above then all, which he search too powerful attack somepoint as himself at combats. Speaking or Reggaeton, in his mirror after-match, he makes a Self Deprecation. Movelist Special Moves * Palma Oscura: He launches a black fireball with his palm. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Palma Negra, has the fireball colored purple and causes more damage. * Cabezazo Brutal: He does a headbutt towards his opponent. Serves a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cabezazo Temible, adds four headbutts in succession. * Patada Diagonal: He does a rising kick. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada de Acero, adds a second kick during the maneuver. * Temblor Letal: He punches the ground and creates a dark shockwave where his opponent is located. Serves as a long-distance Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Temblor Intenso, has the dark shockwave dealing three hits in succession. * Contraataque Infame: He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters with a chokehold and releases dark energy from his free hand, punching him/her in the face. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Contraataque Polemico, adds three punches to the face, with the last one sending his opponent to the ground. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Combo Reggaetonero: He prepares with his anger unleashed and dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he starts to attack with a series of punches and kicks twenty times, then he chokeholds him/her and starts to emanate black energy from his holding hand and finishes it with a powerful uppercut from his free hand that sends him/her flying in the air and then falling to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Don Z emanates black energy from his left hand and starts to close it, dissipating said energy as he says "Let me see if you're worth of my hunger!" before he goes on his Reggaeton Callejero stance. Match Point Don Z crosses his arms and says "What a dissapointment." Victory Pose Don Z does some "One-Two" punches and then he punches the ground as the camera focuses closely on him. Black colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "No wonder why I'm not going to sing my own genre again." * (vs. Carlos) "Ken Lee taught you well... Hope we met again." * (vs. Joaquín) "You think I got many women just like you? You're wrong." * (vs. Rina) "No need to get angry with me, Rina. Your sister is actually safe." * (vs. Murdock) "Why not make a truce between us? That would leave you in peace." * (vs. Natalie) "This is not you, Natalie. Tainting your hands with blood is not fine!" * (vs. Garrett) "This is what happens when you don't use your brain frequently." * (vs. Reggie) "Don't compare my Reggaeton with your Reggae. They are entirely distinct." * (vs. Tomas) "I don't lie, boy. These Brazilian girls would serve well as my personal valets." * (vs. Ștefan) "Look, i know you hate your parents, but you need to calm." * (vs. Vermana) "Thanks Vermana, i knew it can be trust like your grandmother." * (vs. Larra) "You know, I just right thinks of my curse inner deamons." Notes * It should be noted that he and Doctor Giga are the only characters to not have Stage 4 interlude cutscenes due to their status as playable bosses. * Fun Fact: Donovan Zambrano is born from an alcoholic father and a negligent mother, and he refuses to name them properly. He escaped home at age 6 after dealing with psychological abuse that resulted on both of them arrested. Donovan later met Ken Lee and both befriended each other... Guess who's the one who trained both Don Z and Ken Lee? Hibiki Senritsu, ancient Rhythmic Combat master from Japan and the one who discovered the existence of the Rhythm Energy. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR boss characters